


How To Say Fuck You (With Flowers)

by cynx_17_kh



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Blowjobs, M/M, Otabek is a florist, POV switch, Tooth Rotting Fluff, Viktor and Yurio are half brothers, Viktor with a K, Yuuri with two u's, and sex on a desk, art student viktor, but also chair sex, dance student Yuuri, flowershop au, non skater au, sex in the back of the flowershop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-22 05:30:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11960715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cynx_17_kh/pseuds/cynx_17_kh
Summary: Eighteen year old Yuri Plisetsky lives with his half brother, Viktor Nikiforov. Everything was fine when it was just the two of them; but now that Viktor went and fell in love with Yuuri Katsuki, things have changed. Yuri became Yurio and was promptly forgotten by his big brother who was too busy being lovey-dovey to his boyfriend to care what Yuri thought. When Yuuri moved in, the world ended. Now it was impossible for Yuri to exist in the house without having to deal with the lovebirds. At least once a day he storms out of the house and wanders the city. This time he runs into a a flowershop and develops an idea for revenge. What Plisetsky didn't expect was falling in love with the flower shop's handsome owner, Otabek Altin. Was it love? Or was it just a one time thing in the back office?





	How To Say Fuck You (With Flowers)

**Author's Note:**

> Well. This was supposed to be like 2.5k of fluff when I first got this idea. And here we are with 15k of fluff with the bonus of smut. I worked really hard on this so I hope you guys all like it! This was beta'd by my lovely wife, [FollowYourDreams!](http://archiveofourown.org/users/FollowYourDreams/pseuds/FollowYourDreams)

Yurio’s POV

The door slammed shut behind me as I stormed out of the house. Viktor and Katsudon were being especially gross in the _living_ _room_ of all places. Since when was the couch a suitable place to make out with each other? People, like me, _sit_ there! I just needed to get out of the house. Moving in with Viktor was a mistake. At least, now it was; it wasn’t before.  He and Yuuri were always all over each other and it's honestly like they try to drive me out of the house every day, those fucking assholes. Why did I ever think that I'd be able to tolerate them together literally every day?

I put a headphone into my left ear, put my hood up, and shoved my hands in my pockets as I walked down the street, listening to 45 by Shinedown. I had no idea where I was going to go, but I just needed to get away from the gross murmurs that always surrounded those two idiots. To be fair, I almost never knew where I was going. Sometimes I’d find myself at the ice skating rink, other times the library. Once or twice I ended up at the movie theatre. It’s a strange feeling to go to the cinema alone. Most people go with someone as a date, or go with family. Considering my only family here would be bringing a date, going by myself was far more appealing. Seriously, why was I still living there?

Oh, right. I moved in with my brother under the assumption that it would be better living with Vitya instead of with our parents by myself. Which it was for a while, until Yuuri moved in. It had just been just me and Viktor for quite some time before Yuuri came into our lives. As my older brother, Vitya moved out a couple years ago. I was fifteen then, and I wanted to go with him. He and I had always been close. So, Папа and Мама agreed that I could go with Viktor, so long as I made the effort “to be an adult” or whatever. I got a summer job and did well with school, which pleased my parents. Vitya acted as personal tutor for me since he had been a straight-A student, that asshole.

I had decided to take a gap year after graduating high school, and since Viktor wasn't always home to ensure that I didn't do anything stupid anymore, he found himself a boyfriend. It was weird at first, he was miserable and pining over this Japanese dance student. The man was an idiot in his prime. For some reason he didn’t think this guy would like him, but this is Viktor-fucking-Nikiforov we’re talking about here. The damn fool could make a lesbian fall in love with him with a smile and a wink. He was always good with women, but was never attracted to them, and for some reason he got nervous trying to flirt with a guy that he was really attracted to. I took it upon myself to talk some sense into him and get him to actually talk to this guy, whose name just so happened to be Yuuri. Of course.

Vitya got his head out of his ass after I talked to him, but seemingly he got it stuck in Katsudon’s ass after that. I supposed there were worse things. At least he was happy. Now they were engaged and living together, which means I had to deal with all of their lovey-dovey bullshit until I eventually move out. For now, I just needed to get out of the house every once and a while to relax.

I thought about going to the skating rink like usual but got distracted by a sweet smell. It smelled almost like… Vanilla? No, caramel? Both? I couldn't tell.  I looked around and down the street, almost directly in front of me, was a flower shop with vibrant flowers on display. Given there were no bakeries around, at least not on this street, the only reasonable answer was that the scent was coming from the flower shop. My music switched to Diary of Jane by Breaking Benjamin as I drew closer to the brightly coloured flower shop.

I found myself wandering into the shop, wondering what that vanilla smell was. An incense or candle or something? Vanilla flowers didn't seem like something that would typically be sold at a flower shop, but I've been wrong before. The flowers in this shop were all so beautiful and I found myself drawn towards some small purple flowers that seemed to be the source of the smell.

“Can I help you?” There was a deep voice that cut through the low volume of my music. Instinctively I took my earbud out and blinked, my brain not registering what had been said.

“What?” I responded as I turned to look at the source of the voice who just so happened to be very attractive. _Damnit, Yuri, now is not the time to be thinking that._

“Those are heliotropes. They smell nice, don't they?” The owner of the voice seemed quite stoic, and didn't really strike me as the type to know a lot about flowers.

He was shorter than me by about six inches, with dark hair styled in an undercut and warm brown skin. His skin was considerably darker than most Russians and his facial structure suggested a more Asian background, so he was probably from somewhere else. His Russian was flawless so he might be from a Russian speaking country. Kazakhstan, maybe? It didn't matter, his voice sounded beautiful. The longer part of his hair was tied up in a messy bun. There was no telling how long his hair actually was, but there were a few loose strands that had been tucked behind his ears that were indicators that he had been working and that his hair needed to be out of his face. He was dressed in dark jeans and a black t-shirt that hugged his muscled body nicely. His dark eyes stared at me with a perfect eyebrow raised, waiting for an answer. Did he get his eyebrows done? How were they that perfect? Fuck, he asked me something didn't he? I hadn’t been paying attention, I was too busy looking at him and thinking about how good he looked. _Of all the times to question your sexuality you choose now? Damnit, Plisetsky. Get your shit together…_

“Sorry, what?” I replied, too caught up in my inner monologue to find the context of his words.

“The flowers you seemed so intrigued by? They're called heliotropes. They're known for their vanilla scent and their vibrant purple flower clusters. There are also blue and white heliotropes, though the purple flowers are the most common in gardens. The deep green of the leaves compliments the flower nicely as well, making it rather popular for gardens. They can smell of vanilla, caramel, or even cherry sometimes. Just don't try to eat any part of it, the entire plant is poisonous if ingested. They're also used to symbolize devotion.” He said simply, remaining as stoic as before. He just rattled off facts about the flower as if it was nothing. What was with this guy? Who was this guy? How did he know so much about flowers? Did he ever smile? He’d probably be gorgeous if he smiled. _Well, fuck. If you were questioning your sexuality before, Plisetsky, you definitely have a rough idea of it now._

“You certainly know a lot about flowers, huh?” The words came out of my mouth before I even realized I was speaking. I swore inwardly. What a stupid thing to say, the guy works at a flower shop. He has to know a lot about flowers. _If he'd stop looking so damn attractive maybe I'd be able to think. Fuck fuck fuckity fuck god damnit Yuri stop thinking that about him._

“I'd certainly hope so, I _am_ the owner of this shop.” The statement was matter of fact, and honestly if I ever paid attention to the surrounding stores when I stormed out of the house when Viktor was being gross, I'd probably know that. It's not like I ever really cared about flowers though. _But since he's here, I probably will start caring about them. Wait, what? Why would I care about flowers since he's here? It definitely wasn't because he had a beautiful voice and I'd love to listen to him all day- Damnit Yuri._

Pushing the unwelcome thoughts aside, I sighed. I should get going if I wanted to get to the rink before it opened for public skate. Nevertheless, an idea started forming in my head. “So let me get this straight. Different flowers mean different things, right?” For the second time in the past couple of minutes, words came out of my mouth before I even really thought about of them. To add to it, it was another stupid question.

The owner nodded. “Flowers are frequently used to convey emotions in a unique fashion. Do you have something in mind for someone special? A girlfriend or boyfriend, perhaps?”

I tried to ignore the blush that appeared on my cheeks, but it was hard to do, considering he seemed so interested in _who_ I was planning something for, especially since he clearly had an open mind about it.

He was earnest in his statement so I ignored the possibilities that my mind was trying to suggest, instead focusing on my plan. I grinned. I _did_ have a plan for someone, and it was gonna be perfect. “No girlfriend or boyfriend for me, but the recipients are important to me. Can you help me create a message that says ‘fuck you’ to my brother and his fiancé?”

He smiled, a real genuine smile and I swear my heart and breathing stopped momentarily. I figured that he would be more attractive if he smiled but I was in no way prepared for how absolutely beautiful he looked with a smile. “I think I can work something out.”

My heartbeat started again, but barely. “Okay, good. Because they're obnoxious and I haven't moved out yet and I need a clever way to tell them to fuck off.”

He chuckled softly. “You've come to the right place, then. Come with me to the back, this sounds important enough to take to the drawing board. I'm Otabek, by the way. Otabek Altin.”

I extended my hand and he took it, giving a firm handshake as I introduced myself. “Yuri Plisetsky. Pleasure to meet you.”

“The pleasure is all mine, Yuri.” Otabek said as he released my hand. I tried to hide my disappointment as he let go. His hands were warm and strong. We started walking towards the back, passing other people who were looking at flowers and working with employees to make the perfect bouquet, although it was likely that theirs weren't filled with ill intentions like mine is. “Now, I've already got some ideas on this arrangement, but you'll have to help me with it so that the flowers chosen convey the meanings that _you_ want. I'm going to try to make this as accurate as possible. From the sounds of it, we should start with meadowsweet. It stands for uselessness.”

“Yes, perfect. Vitya has been completely useless since he met Yuuri.” We had reached the aforementioned ‘back’ that Otabek had mentioned. It was an office space that was presumably Otabek’s since he was the owner. He sat down in his chair behind the desk and gestured for me to take the seat on the other side of the desk.

“Wait, can I have an explanation? Are there two Yuri’s? I'm just trying to understand.” He asked while grabbing a sketch pad and pencil. He wrote something down quickly as he listened.

I sat down in the chair and lounged in it as I spoke. “Okay, so Viktor Nikiforov is my brother. Nikiforov is our mom’s maiden name. It's a long story. His fiancé is Yuuri Katsuki.” I made sure to elongate the ‘u’ in Katsudon’s name so that Otabek could hear the difference. “For some reason, I became Yurio after he met Yuuri even though I'm his brother and I was in his life first.” I would never admit that I truly did like the nickname, and even if I did, it would never be to Viktor’s face. Or to Yuuri’s for that matter.

“Hmmm, so geraniums for stupidity and yellow carnations to show that he has disappointed you?” He wrote as he spoke and it occurred to me that he was writing the flower names down.

“…I can't believe there's flowers for this. But yeah, that sounds about right. I'm definitely a little disappointed.” This man really knew his flowers. To be able to say these flowers names and meanings so quickly... it was like it was second nature to him. He must have been working with flowers his whole life to have this kind of extensive knowledge on them and to own his own flower shop that really seemed to be thriving. I was amazed, to say the least.

“Well, we've got a decent bouquet so far, but I feel like we could add a couple more to it. Perhaps orange lilies to symbolize hatred?”

“Yes!” I paused, furrowing my brow and thinking more about what flower I agreed to, and it's meaning. “Of course, I don't really hate my brother. Or his fiancé really, it's just that they're irritating. I don't want them to get the wrong idea.”

Otabek nodded stoically and hummed in thought. God, could he just smile again? Just once? It'd make everything so much better. “Foxglove for insincerity? It would show that you're mostly insincere about this message but still help drive the point home.”

“That's perfect.” I smiled and leaned towards him resting my elbows on my knees as he wrote down foxglove.

“Good, I think that does it for flowers. The next part is arranging them in a way that is pleasing to look at, even if the message isn't.”

This is when my jaw dropped. I sat there silently as I watched him make bold strokes with his pencil on the page, followed by softer strokes that were more delicate. He was drawing the very bouquet that would be given to my brother.

And _holy fuck_ could he draw! His hands moved quickly and skillfully as he crafted the beautiful bouquet. Every stroke helped create another perfect flower. It was unfair how talented his hands were when I can't even draw a straight line. He didn't even have to use a reference for the drawing, he was just using his memory. _Wow…_

I was simply mesmerized by his movements and found hard not to think about it what it would feel like to have his hands on me. _Damnit, Plisetsky! I get it, you're fucking gay as fuck for this man! Fucking find your chill already. He's totally out of your league and probably not single because who wouldn't want to hop on that-_

“-ou think, Yuri?”

I blinked rapidly, realizing that he asked me something and that I had been staring at him while biting my lower lip- _When did I do that? Probably when I started thinking about-_

“I think you're gorgeous.” I spat out only moments before my hand flew to my mouth and a wide-eyed look of horror appeared on my face. “I meant the bouquet! The bouquet is gorgeous!”

I knew my face was as red as borscht and I hid it in my hands and hair, sinking lower into the chair. _Oh my god, I can't believe I said that holy fuck he's gonna think I'm weird… There go my chances with him. Fuck, I'm really bad at this whole “liking guys” thing huh…_

I felt a hand on my forearm and peered through my fingers, only to see Otabek crouched in front of me with a smug smirk on his face. I quickly closed my eyes and mumbled an apology to him.

“What was that? I couldn't hear you, Yuri. You're either going to have to take your hands away from your pretty face or speak up so I can hear you.”

His voice was soft and alluring and wonderful and calming and- _Did he just say my face was pretty?_

Without thinking I sat up more and took my hands away from my face, my horrified look was now one of shock and disbelief.

He smiled and let go of my arm. “Now, what did you say?”

“Um… I said sorry for my outburst…” I mumbled, this time loud enough for Otabek to hear. I was surprised that I was able to speak after seeing him smile again, especially given the circumstances. I was so embarrassed. I was certain that my face was beet red. I refused to look at him, instead staring at the beautiful drawing on the desk.

“There's no need to apologize, Yuri. I accept your compliment.” He stood up and walked back around the desk to his chair and smirked. “Though I think I should let you know that you were… thinking out loud earlier. So I heard, well, everything.”

My eyes widened as I began to mentally cuss myself out in every language I knew. “What exactly did you hear?”

“Oh nothing much. Just how you think that you need to find your chill.” I exhaled, not realizing I had been holding my breath. “Oh, and how you think there's no way I could be single. Which is funny, considering the first time I saw you I thought the same. But, you already corrected me on that subject, didn't you?” He had this irritating smirk on his face that just made me want to slap it off of him. How dare he sit there and look so goddamn perfect and attractive while I was stuck sitting here, wallowing in my own self-pity. _Why did I say all of that out loud? Damnit._

I heard him chuckle as he grabbed the drawing off of his desk. “Stay here while I go drop this off to one of my employees so they can get this started for you. I'll make sure that they get it done today so that you can take it home with you to give to your brother.”

I watched him walk out without waiting for me to reply and couldn't help but notice that his ass was amazing. I blushed harder as he shut the door. Why did he want me to stay here? Don't most flower shops have a delivery service? I didn't have to stay… So why did he ask me too? Could he possibly be attracted to me? Why else would he want me to stay…?

Not long had passed before I heard the door open, shut, and then… lock? _Oh my._

The dark haired man sat on his desk in front of me and stared at me. His gaze was intense, but I didn't feel scrutinized by it. It felt almost comforting to have him look at me like that.

“I've seen you at the ice skating rink. That's when I first saw you.” He says, completely out of the blue. I raise an eyebrow, and as if he anticipated my question, continued speaking without missing a beat. “The first thing I noticed were your eyes. They were the unforgiving eyes of a soldier. I bring my little sister there, and I end up watching you more than her when you're there. You're absolutely stunning when you skate. I didn't think that it would possible for someone as beautiful and as elegant as you would be single. I thought I didn't have a chance.”

“You… you really think that?” Otabek’s words came as a surprise to me. Skating had always been something I did for fun. I never skated with the thought that someone could be watching and enjoying how I skated. “V- Viktor and I have been skating since we were little. It's stress relief for us. And as for me being single, I never held a relationship for very long, so I stopped dating a couple years ago to wait for the right person, I guess.”

“That's a reasonable thing to do. Why waste time on people who don't care when you could spend that time searching for the one that will care.” The way he said it made it sound as if he had done the same thing. He tilted his head and furrowed his brow, confused about something. “Strange, I don’t think I've ever seen your brother there. You're always by yourself whenever I see you. Does he not go anymore?”

“That's exactly what I thought, too.” I smiled at him, then shook my head to answer his question. “Not for a while anyway. He hasn't needed to since meeting Yuuri, which I guess is a good thing. I can't really complain. He's happy now, and significantly less stressed.”

“Are you jealous of him?”

“Jealous? Of Yuuri?” I shrugged. “Nah, I got my share of Viktor’s affections when I was little. We have a twelve year age difference, so that meant I had to deal with all sorts of affection from my ‘adoring big brother’. I can live without it.”

Otabek chuckled, but shook his head. “No, Yuri. Are you jealous of Viktor? Now that he’s found happiness?” He was straightforward, determined to get the answer he wanted. But why?

I fell silent for a moment and looked away from Otabek. I thought about what he said and why I was always leaving the house whenever Viktor and Yuuri got all couple-y. He was right. “Yeah, I guess I am.”

I felt his hand touch my face and I gasped slightly. His hands were soft and warm. I found myself leaning into his touch as he turned my face towards him. We were inches apart and I felt my breathing hitch. It was unfair that he was so beautiful up close…

“You don't have anyone to care for you and love you, do you, Yura?”

I stayed silent. A younger Yurio Plisetsky would have retorted that he was capable of taking care of himself and didn't need anyone. But the older Yurio that I am now knows that he's lonely, even if he doesn't want to admit it. A younger Yurio would have protested the nickname Otabek had used and got up to leave. Not me, though. The use of ‘Yura’ made it seem that Otabek cared for me, and wanted to help me not be lonely. And, oddly enough, I believed it wholeheartedly.

“Can I kiss you?” he whispered, moving even closer to me. I could smell the faint mint of his aftershave. His question was so soft and so tentative, I thought that I had imagined it, but found myself nodding slowly anyway.   

I was prepared for this to be a quick kiss, for the sensation to disappear as quickly as it had started. Because that's what first kisses with almost strangers usually were, right? I don't think I have ever been more wrong in my life. I was not prepared to experience the feeling of my chest imploding as Otabek lightly pressed his lips against mine. The thought that this gorgeous man wanted to kiss me was overwhelming enough, but to actually experience a kiss from him? That was an entirely different level.

The kiss was gentle, and his lips faintly tasted of something sweet, most likely the remnants of chapstick. It ended far too soon and I wanted more. I _needed_ more. Somehow, Otabek managed to convey a sense of safety and love into that one kiss, and I was going to get addicted if every one of his kisses felt like that.

I reluctantly opened my eyes and looked into his. I reached out to touch his face, noticing the pink tint to his cheeks. Mine probably matched. If anything, they were probably darker than his.

“That was… wow,” I said breathlessly, unable to formulate any semblance of a sentence that would properly convey the way I felt in this moment.

That's when he smirked. It wasn't the smile that I saw earlier that made my heart stop, it was a playful smirk that was likely meant to tease me.

It worked.

I furrowed my brow with a slight frown. “Stop smirking, asshole. That's not fair. You can't just kiss me like that and then give me this sexy smirk and not _do_ anything about it.”

“What would you have me do, then?” he murmured, leaning closer. He never broke eye contact with me and frankly it was making me a little weak at the knees. Thank god I was sitting, because I would have definitely fallen into his arms. The combination of his smirk, his intense gaze, the faintest hint of a sultry tone in his voice, and the prospects of answers I could give him all together were too much.

I found myself leaning forward as well, thinking about what I wanted him to do to… Well, the answer wasn’t all that hard to figure out. “Me…”

My voice was soft, and I barely heard it myself. However, at this point, Otabek and I were a breadth apart, so he probably heard me.

“You? I think I can work something out.” Our foreheads were touching as he spoke against my lips. My heart was racing and my stomach was doing fucking toe loops in anticipation of our next kiss.

When our lips met, it was forceful. Otabek pressed his lips against mine and pushed me further into the chair. A slight moan escaped from my lips as I heard him moving closer and closer to me. He seized the opportunity to tentatively slide his tongue into my mouth.

By this point, I was already a mess. Otabek had gotten so close that he just crawled into my lap and straddled me. I was at least 94% sure that he could feel the half hard erection I was already sporting from just kissing him, and I didn't give a flying rat’s ass if he did.

As he sat down in my lap, I could feel that he was also getting aroused from our kiss. It was reassuring to know that he was also getting as much pleasure from something as simple as a kiss. Granted, it was more like a full-fledged make out session at this point. I definitely wasn't complaining, but I needed more.

More of his touch and his lips against mine (or anywhere south of them if I was being honest with myself). I needed _him_. I wrapped my arms around him and pulled him closer to me. Our chests were touching and I held onto him like I needed to touch him in order to survive.

We broke apart for a second to breathe and he gave me another one of this damn smirks of his. It made my insides twist in wanton desire.

“Otabek…” I murmured, seeing hints of lust in his eyes. It gave me an idea. I stuck my lower lip out slightly and pouted. “Why did you stop?”

The question was innocent enough even though my intentions weren't, but as soon as I finished speaking, I rolled my hips up into him and we both let out embarrassing moans. It sent a shock up my spine and we sat there, mouths open and panting, as we stared into each other's eyes in attempt to comprehend our next move.

_Do you really want to do this, Plisetsky? You guys literally just met today and now he's in your lap…_

The answer was simple for me. I wanted this, even if was only a one-time thing. This was a perfect stress relief from Vitya and Yuuri too. The intensity of what I was feeling with Otabek was astonishing and would be something that stuck with me for a while. Even if we never saw each other again, I'd have this moment in my mind for a very long time. _I'd definitely prefer it if this was a recurring thing and not just a one night stand. One day stand? Whichever…_

Otabek seemed to think the same thing, because the next thing I knew, we were kissing again and he was grinding his hips down into mine. My heart was pounding in my chest as I dug my nails into his back. The pressure and friction from him grinding on me had caused my brain to short circuit. He just felt so _good_ and everything he did felt right.

The kiss was sloppy. We were no longer coordinated, but it was amazing. I moaned into his mouth and my hips bucked up into him, desperate for more friction. My hands moved to the hem of his shirt and tugged at it, a silent plea for him to take it off.

He broke away from me and shed his shirt in one fluid motion and stared at me. He probably expected me to take this opportunity to take my own shirt of but upon seeing him shirtless I froze.

He was absolutely _gorgeous._ His muscles we perfectly sculpted and the sharp lines of his hip bones caused me to practically start drooling. There was a trail of dark hair on his stomach that led to the promise of a good time. I took a moment to just appreciate the beauty of the man in my lap. It should have been illegal for Otabek to look this good. He looked as if he had been cut from marble, the definition of his beautiful muscles was so good. He had to be a god or an angel because _wow_.

I don't know how long I was staring at him but at some point I saw him smirk and lean closer to me. He slid his hands up under my hoodie and my shirt to start caressing my skin gently. I bit back the resulting moan, trying to control myself. He had barely touched me and I was already coming undone. How was that even remotely close to being fair?

I could not, however, stop the moan I let out when Otabek attached his lips to my neck. He was kissing and nibbling and kissing and biting and kissing and sucking on the flesh and it was absolutely ruinous. I rolled my hips into him, no longer trying to control myself. Tilting my head to the side, I allowed him better access to my neck. I needed more of him.

His hands had both found a resting position. One was kneading the tender flesh of my hip bone and the other… The other had started to tease my nipple. I let out a gasp as he pinched and my hands flew to his head, entangling my fingers into his hair. I undid the bun that he had and ran my fingers through his soft hair.

He bit down my neck again, harder this time, and accentuated the pleasure of it with a slow roll of his hips. My hands balled into fists in his hair and I whimpered, the sensation almost driving me over the edge.

“Beka…” I whined, the nickname rolling off my tongue easily. “More… More, please… Please give me more.”

He kissed my neck to soothe the bite mark that would definitely be there for a while and sat up slightly. He looked into my eyes and I found myself mesmerized by the dark hue of his. He had several strands of hair in his face and I was only just now noticing the trace amounts of stubble on his face. He was a truly beautiful man and I would gladly stare at him all day, but right now, I had more pressing things on my mind.

I pulled his face down to mine and kissed him deeply. As we kissed we became more in sync with each other. We were learning how the other felt. I had removed my hands from Otabek’s hair and has started feeling every part of his skin that I could access. When my fingers reached his jeans I paused, still slightly unsure of what I wanted. I knew that I wanted more of him and his affections, but did I really want this?

As if sensing my hesitation, Otabek broke away from the kiss and leaned away from me. I tilted my head in confusion and made a small huff of disappointment since he stopped kissing me.

"We don't have to do anything, you know.” He said softly. “If kissing is all you're comfortable with right now, then that's all we’ll do. Don't feel obligated to-”

I cut him off with a kiss, rushing forward slightly to smash our lips together. His response was instantaneous and he kissed back with as much force and as much passion as I had initiated the kiss with. But even still, he broke away again, this time with a smirk on his face. _Damn him for looking that fucking smug._

“Don't think for a second that I don't want this, because I do. This is just… it's new territory for me.”

Otabek nodded, understanding completely. “That's fine. I'll take care of you, Yuri. I promise.”

My chest swelled with that same feeling of safety again and I place a light kiss on his lips, smiling brightly. I trusted him completely. I knew that he would be gentle and considerate. It was reassuring, and if I wasn’t careful, I just might fall in love with him.

“Why am I the only one with my shirt off, Yura? That hardly seems fair at all.”

I tried to ignore the fact that it was like he had been reading my mind since I had used the same phrase to myself about how beautiful he was just moments ago. I rolled my eyes and quickly took my hoodie and shirt off at once in one fluid motion, tossing it to the side. I cocked an eyebrow and looked up at him, silently asking if he was happy now. “Oh shut up and keep kissing me.”

“Keep kissing you? I thought you wanted more, kitten? Judging from the noises you were making, I didn’t think that just kissing would placate you.”

This was it. This was the moment I died. The pet name made my insides melt and a moan fell from my lips. “Yes, please… please I want more!” I whined, desperately rolling my hips up into him.

Our breathing was ragged but stopped completely at the sound of three sharp knocks on the door.

“Mr. Altin? It's Chris. That special bouquet you asked for is done and needs your approval. Oh, and Phichit said he asked you for help with a customer about ten minutes ago. He said he knows he’s not able to answer their question and needs your expertise.” The voice paused, waiting for a response that didn’t come. “Mr. Altin?”

We looked at each other, both wearing a horrified look on our faces. Before I could say anything, Otabek looked at the door and cleared his throat.

“Tell Phichit I'll be right out.” He said simply as he carefully lifted himself off of my lap. His voice was alarmingly stable as he spoke. I was impressed because, by just looking at him, you could tell he was out of breath. His hair was a mess and fell a couple inches past his shoulders. It was almost as long as mine, which was surprising. It didn't look that long when it had been in the bun. I watched him as he grabbed his shirt from the floor and placed a kiss on my forehead. I found myself leaning into his touch. I couldn't tell if I was just horny or if I really wanted him to stay with me. _…both? Both. Both is good._

“If you want to continue, you can wait here. In that case, I'll have Chris deliver the flowers to your home with a card listing the meaning of all the flowers if you'd like. If you’d like to leave, well, then I’ll let you decide if you want them delivered or if you would like to bring them home yourself.”

I nodded and grabbed a sticky note from his desk, writing my address down, silently wondering how he was able to do a complete 180 back into business mode. Was that even a human ability?  “Yes, I'd like that. That way they know exactly what I'm trying to convey.” My voice was nowhere near as steady as his was but he smiled my response.

“Oh, if you want to write a note for your brother too, you can write that down real quick.”

I quickly scribbled out a note for Viktor and handed it to Otabek. He had a smile on his face and I realized I was probably blushing like crazy. I watched as he read the note quickly and smirked, causing me to blush even more.

"Good note. I'll be sure it gets sent.” He said with a wink and put the note in his pocket. He tied his hair back up with a spare hair tie I didn't notice he had and walked out the door without another word.

I leaned back into the seat and ran a hand through my hair. What was I _doing_? Besides the obvious answer of making out with a near total stranger, I wanted to know if I was making the right choice by staying here.

On the plus side, I was likely about to get laid, which was something that hadn't happened in a while. But Otabek and I were practically strangers still. To be fair, it didn't feel like it. We were already so familiar with each other and I felt safe and loved with him. I wanted this; I wanted him, and I desperately wanted to know him more.

I scooted forward in the chair and wrote my number on the pad of sticky notes I had just used for the note to Viktor and Yuuri. I made sure that it was visible on his desk and settled onto the chair again. _There, now he has my number and I won't have to think about that anymore._

Instead, I began thinking about Otabek again. I thought about that perfect goddamn smirk of his and how much I'd really like to run my hands all over his toned body. It _had_ to be illegal to look that good. The definition of his muscles made my stomach twist in pleasure.

I thought about how good it felt when he was kissing my neck and I stifled a moan. I needed him to be back in this damn office to help with the growing problem in my pants. I started undoing my pants, desperate and impatient for attention.

I figured that since I was staying in the office, I wouldn't be needing my pants for much longer anyway, so I kicked my shoes off then  in one fluid motion I took my pants and boxers off and tossed them to the side. The tip of my cock was already leaking precum and I felt my face flush, slightly embarrassed that I was already so aroused.

I gently touched the underside of my member and let out a moan. He had left me in here all alone and hard as hell. I was desperate for release at this point. Even though I was desperate, I slowly stroked myself, my eyes closed and my head tossed back. I let out a shaky breath as I thought of what Otabek’s strong, calloused hands would do to me.

They'd roam my chest and send shivers down my spine and then move to my back where he'd leave countless scratches. He would grab my ass and thighs so tightly that they'd probably leave bruises behind. I moaned at the thought and bucked my hips up into my hand. I bit my lower lip and inhaled sharply as I flicked my thumb over my slit. I was almost certainly a sight to see. My mouth hung open as my breathing became more uneven and my legs were sprawled out in front of me.

I began to speed up my strokes and found myself softly moan Otabek’s name over and over again. I really had it bad for him and I _needed_ to get off. My stomach burned with desire and I could feel myself getting closer.

"Fuuuuck… Bekaaaa…” I whined. I was so lost in my own world that I let out an audible gasp when I felt someone grab my legs and start kissing the inside of my thighs. My eyes snapped open, both my heart and hand stopped when I looked down.

Otabek was kneeling down in between my legs, his lips placing delicate kisses on my tender thighs and eyeing me carefully as he did it. I could the faintest hint of a smirk on his lips and I scowled.

“Asshole, why are you teasing me?” I whined, noticeably out of breath.

“You were the one who was moaning my name just now, kitten. And I hadn't even touched you yet.”

I whimpered and my ‘tough’ demeanor melted in a heartbeat, the nickname sending a jolt of pleasure down my spine. “Otabek… please. I need you…”

He grinned. He lowered his voice to a soft rumbling sound and I bit my lower lip. “I can see that. Tell me, Yura. Do think I can make you cum without touching you? I think I can, what with how far gone you are already.”

His sultry tone alone was almost enough to make me break, but I was determined not to give in that quickly. I wanted to at least last a little bit longer

“Bring it on, Beka.” I scoffed and tried to sound confident. I wasn't confident at all and the ever present smirk on his face told me that he knew I was ready to break. I knew I would probably orgasm as soon as he started teasing me, that wasn't a question. I just needed him to _hurry up_ and get me there.

He cocked a single eyebrow and practically lunged forward to attach his lips to my collar bone, biting and sucking marks into my skin. My hands flew to his head as I gasped at the unexpected initiation of contact. I quickly undid his bun for the second time today, tossing the hair tie to the side, determined to be able to see him with his hair down for longer this time.

My skin felt like it was buzzing as I let out a quiet moan and threaded my fingers through his hair. He grabbed my sides and gently dug his nails into my skin. I swore and wrapped my legs around his torso and tried to pull him closer to me.

He resisted for the most part but allowed himself to be brought a little bit closer. His lips moved up to my neck where he bit down on an already bruised spot. I moaned and bucked my hips up, meeting nothing but air. I was desperate for some sort of friction, I was so close.

Otabek's hands slowly moved down to my hips, his nails dragging against my skin in the most wonderfully torturous way I've ever experienced.

“I'm- fuck! Beka I'm close…” I swore as he gripped my hips tighter, purposely digging his nails into the flesh.

He pulled away from my neck and stared at me with his dark eyes, clearly filled with lust and something else… Passion?

I pulled his head down to mine and kissed him deeply and moaned into his mouth. _I'll never get tired of the way he kisses me…_

I was about to complain when he broke the kiss, but was silenced when he pressed our foreheads together and looked me directly in the eyes. Our lips were so close that I could feel them moving as he spoke the words of my undoing.

“I want you to cum for me, Yura.”

I arched my back up into him, letting out a loud moan of his name that I was sure the whole shop heard as my orgasm hit me, spilling on to his shirt and jeans.

He placed a gentle kiss on my cheek as I sunk down into the chair, panting heavily. “You were perfect, kitten.”

I felt my face flush and I looked away, a breathless smile on my face and my heart skipping a beat. I looked back to him and kissed him. I held his face in my hands and stroked his cheek. “You know… it's not fair that I'm completely naked and you're still fully dressed.”

Otabek chuckled and stood up, quickly taking off his shirt. “Better?”

I gave him a droll stare. “You can't be serious.”

“Extremely.” He deadpanned. He was silent for a moment then burst out laughing. “Of course I'm kidding, Yura. God, you're so needy.”

I was about to say something but before the thought could even fully form, he was kissing me again. I was definitely not gonna complain about that.

“I love it. It's hot hearing you beg for more,” he murmured against my lips and I moaned softly. If Otabek liked me being needy and begging, then I'd be needy and I'd beg. It wasn't as if I was lying by doing so. I was, in fact, a very needy person when it came to sex. And if this was the treatment I'd get for being needy? There was no way in hell I was going to stop.

I hummed softly, still coming down from the high of orgasming mostly untouched. I reached for him and caressed his cheek as I pulled him in closer for another kiss.

“You know… I hope you don't think that I'm done with you, Beka.” I said, breaking from the kiss long enough to speak. I then began to kiss his neck, determined to leave at least a couple of marks on him in exchange for the ones that were inevitably already on me.

“Mmmm, is that so? Care to… Enlighten me, Yura?” His breathing hitched just before he spoke and his voice wavered slightly. Perfect. His neck was sensitive.

“Yeah, I told you I wanted more. Just because I came doesn't mean I'm content. I wanted more of you, and you didn't even touch me!” I whined, lips still pressed against his neck. I bit down on the spot I had been kissing to prove I wasn’t messing around.

He moaned. It was a full-fledged, throaty moan of desire and oh god… It was the best sound I had ever heard. I smirked, hoping that he got my message and hoping that he would give me what I wanted, no, what I _needed_. I continued to leave gentle kisses around the spot that I had bit in order to soothe the mark. Also to tease him more, of course.

“Yura…” he murmured, caressing my thigh and breathing heavily. “Tell me what you want, kitten…”

A shiver ran down my spine as I whimpered, pausing my ministrations on his neck to regain my bearing in order to answer. I could already feel myself getting aroused again and it wasn't fair how much control one pet name had over me. _Hopefully Beka hasn't noticed yet…_

“Hmmm… You really like being called kitten, don't you?”

_Shit._

I nodded and buried my face in his neck, blushing heavily. My hands caressed the definition of his chest as they moved down to his pants. “Beka…” I whined, tugging gently at his waistband.

“Words, kitten. I want to hear you tell me what you want.”

“Just- fuck, Otabek. I need you to fuck me _now_... Please Beka, I want you inside me so badly.”

He pulled away from me in order to look at me. “Well, since you asked so nicely, kitten… I’ll just have to prep you so that I can give you what you want.”

I whined as he stood up and went towards a backpack. He unzipped a smaller pocket and pulled out a bottle of lube and a condom. _Why did he have that on hand?_

“In case you were wondering why I have these,” Beka chuckled and rolled his eyes. “You can thank Chris. He keeps sneaking them into my bag for ‘emergencies’. I’ll have to thank him too, since it’s given me the opportunity to get you to scream my name loud enough for the whole shop to hear.”

My heart stopped and I felt my blood start rushing to my groin again. The way that he said that with such conviction, like he knew this was about to be the best thing to happen to me in my entire life. “Oh, _fuck_ yes.” I murmured.

“Now kitten, I have to prep you. You mustn't get frustrated with me, promise?” Otabek spoke as he set the lube and condom down on the table, his movements slow. There was the slightest hint of a commanding tone in his words and I nodded.

“Okay, I promise, but why would I get frustrated with you?” I tilted my head to the side and bit my lower lip.

I didn't get an answer. Not a verbal one, anyway. He just moved towards me and picked me up, one arm around my waist and the other positioning my legs around his waist. He turned around and supported me with one arm. With his free arm, he cleared off the top of his desk, not particularly taking care of where anything went, just shoving it out of the way. I held on to him tightly, glancing over my shoulder to watch what he was doing.

He set me down on the edge of the desk and it occurred to me that he was likely going to fuck me on top of his desk and I whimpered. I wanted him to have his way with me, but he needed to hurry the fuck up. I was impatient, especially since he was still wearing his fucking pants. I watched as he reached for the lube and opened it. I took that as my cue to lay back on the desk more, wrapping my legs around his waist, once again trying to pull him closer to me, and once again failing. He had a strong resolve, and I was determined to break it.

Otabek poured some lube over his fingers and reached down to tease my entrance, just barely slipping the tip of his finger in and I whimpered. I was about to complain about the teasing when he slid his finger in and started thrusting it into me. Holy fuck, did it feel good.

“More… Please… More…” I whined softly, practically desperate. I wanted him so badly and all he’s done was give me the sweetest torture I’ve ever experienced.

A second finger joined the first and he didn’t slow his pace. It wasn’t fast or even molasses paced, but it was just slow enough to drive me crazy and leave me begging for more. It wasn’t fair that he was doing this to me and I haven’t been able to reciprocate it to him yet. He’s spent this whole time taking care of me and my desires. I wanted to make it up to him. He inserted a third finger and I swore softly. Maybe I’ll make it up to him after he fucks me, because _damn_.

Still teasing me, I heard him chuckle softly. I looked up at him and saw that he was just staring at me with a loving look in his eyes. I was mildly shocked, not really expecting to see so much love in his eyes after knowing for less than two hours. I smiled at him and sat up slightly.

“Now, Otabek. While I am _really_ enjoying all of this attention, you’ve been doing nothing but teasing me for _ages_ and you don’t even have your pants off yet.” I then sat up completely as he removed his fingers, whimpering slightly at the loss. I reached for his belt buckle and started undoing it, fully intending to rid him of those damned pants that separated me from having a fantastic afternoon with a really hot guy who I was maybe falling in love with. Could people even fall in love this fast and have it be real? It didn’t matter. All that mattered was getting him out of those damned pants so he could finally fuck me.

I pulled down his jeans some after finally undoing them, revealing his boxer briefs that showed a very distinct outline of his fully erect member and a dark spot where the head of his cock was leaking precum. I pushed his pants down more, letting them fall to his ankles.

I heard Otabek chuckle softly as a small gasp left my mouth. Every part of him was absolutely perfect. If I was drooling over his defined chest, I was in no way prepared to see the perfectly sculpted legs or the way his v line was so sharp he could kill a man with it. _It would a sacrifice that I'd be willing to make. It would be a true warrior’s death._

I bit my lower lip as his hands ran over my thighs and up to my hips, kneading the flesh there gently. I was so hard it almost hurt, especially after coming mostly untouched.

“Beka. I want you inside me and I want it now.” I paused. “Actually, scratch that. I want you inside of me five minutes ago so come _on_ please fuck me.”

“Such a needy kitten, aren’t you… Ask nicely, Yura.”

I shifted slightly on the death, my breathing slightly labored. It wasn’t fair that he could make me so weak from calling me kitten. I needed something that would make his insides knot up with desire as soon as I said it. I had an idea, but it was only a small chance that it would work. It was a chance I was willing to take.

“Daddy, please…” I whined softly, batting my eyelashes slightly.

I watched as his hips seemed to buck forward out of their own volition and I heard his breath hitch. I smirked triumphantly. _Jackpot_.

“You’re a naughty kitten, trying to trick me into giving you what you want before I said you could have it. You’re playing a dirty game. Let’s put your pretty mouth to use, shall we?” As he spoke, he took off his shoes in order to toss his pants to the side, leaving him in his boxer briefs.

Realizing what he was suggesting, I practically jumped off of the desk and sunk to my knees in front of him. I pulled his boxers down and let his erection spring free. I suddenly understood why he said that I shouldn't get frustrated at him while he prepped me. Otabek was hung. He was uncut and perfectly trimmed. My mouth was actually watering at the sight of him. I’ve sucked dicks before, but it was never particularly enjoyable to me or was really something that I wanted to do. Apparently it was because I was a size queen and I hadn’t found a big enough dick to suck until now.

“You’re so big…” I murmured, placing kisses on his thighs and hip bones. “I can’t wait to have you in my mouth…”

I felt his hand on my head and he grabbed my hair, moving my mouth to directly in front of his cock. “So stop talking and get to it, or did you not want me inside you, kitten?”

“Yes, of course I want you in me.”

“Yes what?” He voice was strong and commanding and a shiver ran down my spine.

“Yes, daddy~” I winked and opened my mouth to lick him from base to tip before wrapping my lips around his length.

I took as much of him into my mouth as I could, my mouth open wide and hollowing my cheeks. Beka was still holding my hair tightly and I heard a soft moan leave his lips. I wasn’t able to fully deep throat him, but damn I wanted to. I started to bob my head, licking and teasing the head of his cock every time I came up for air.

I felt Otabek start rolling his hips gently into my mouth, clearly enjoying the attention that I was giving him. I opened my throat slightly and resisted gagging as the head of his cock touched the back of my throat and Beka gripped my hair tighter. He continued to roll his hips and hold my head in place. I kept my mouth open and let him use me, my eyes watering slightly. He felt so good in my mouth and I loved letting him use me like this.

“Yura…” He said softly, the end of my name turning into a moan. He pulled me off of him and I licked my lips and looked up at him.

“Yes?” I answered breathlessly.

“Get back on the desk. Now.”

He had that tone again, the one that demanded obedience. I nodded my head yes, which was all I could really do. His tone somehow rendered me speechless and it made heat pool in between my legs. I stood up with some difficulty and sat on the desk once more, leaning back on my elbows and spreading my legs.

Otabek reached out to grab the underside of my thighs and I saw him kneel down. He licked his lips and moved his hands down to my butt cheeks, gripping them tightly and spreading them. I shivered in anticipation. He leaned in and suddenly all I could feel was the heat of his tongue at my entrance as he teased my rim with small licks. I moaned as his tongue pushed into me slightly. My brow was furrowed and my head was tossed back. I was overwhelmed with pleasure and he wasn’t even inside of me yet. I could feel my orgasm already approaching again, my cock hard and leaking on my stomach.

“Daddy please, I need you to fuck me…” My voice was barely audible. I was surprised that I was even able to form words with the most gorgeous man I’ve ever seen rimming me. 

“What was that, kitten?” He began placing kisses on my inner thigh, nuzzling his face into my skin. He was smirking, I could see it. It was to rile me up, to tease me to my breaking point.

“I want your cock, Daddy. I want it inside of me. Please stop teasing me…” I whined, not caring how needy I sounded. If sounding needy was what was going to get him to finally fucking fuck me, then I was going to be the neediest bottom ever.

Otabek chuckled and bit the inside of my thigh before standing up, the sudden pain causing me to gasp. I watched as he reached for the condom he placed on the desk earlier and unwrapped it, rolling it onto his member and putting more lube on. He stepped forward and grabbed my thighs, lining himself up with my entrance. I bit my lower lip and looked up at him through half lidded eyes. He was finally going to fuck me and my heart was pounding in my chest. _If this is a dream please don’t let me wake up yet, I need him so badly…_

He pressed his head against me and slowly pushed in, and I moaned softly, already feeling so much fuller than I had ever felt with anyone else. When he bottomed out, my hips bucked involuntarily. My back arched on the table and I was breathing heavily. _Damn, Plisetsky. He hasn’t even started thrusting yet… You’re gonna be a fucking mess._

I felt his grip on my thighs tighten and I saw him bite his lower lip. He was struggling to restrain himself. I could tell that he wanted to move but wouldn’t until he knew that I was ready. I knew that Otabek didn’t want to hurt me, but at the same time I didn’t want to wait as long as it would take for my body to acclimate to his size. The stretch wasn’t exactly painful, but it was slightly uncomfortable. I shifted slightly to see if I could make myself any more comfortable.

“Move, please!” I gasped out, my movement causing him to lightly brush up against my prostate. I laid back completely and reached my arms forward to grasp the edge of the desk. “Fuck, Beka, please I can’t wait any longer. I’m okay please just _move_ already…”

That seemed to do the trick, as he then slowly pulled out almost completely and then slid back in. I felt him brush my prostate again and I whined softly.

“Have I found your prostate already, kitten?” His voice was deep and laced with a lust that was impossible to miss. He was as far gone as I was.

I nodded vigorously, moaning softly with each breath as he began to slowly fuck into me. “Yes, Daddy… Please… fuck me harder… Faster… Please…”

“You’re asking so nicely, Yura… How could I possibly say no to you when you look like this? So beautiful laid out like this for me…” His voice was barely above a whisper as he started thrusting faster and harder, hitting my prostate every single time.

His new pace was hard, fast, and brutal. I fucking _loved_ it. I moaned loudly, not really caring if the shop heard me. If Chris had given Otabek the condom and lube in the first place, then he probably knew what was happening anyway. The shop wasn’t very busy when I came in, so Chris and Phichit likely sent the customers on their way. Probably. It didn’t matter, I was getting close to orgasm and that was the only thing that mattered in this moment.

I met Otabek’s gaze and furrowed my brow, whining softly. He moaned and leaned forward slightly, slowing his pace. Before I could voice my complaints.

“Wrap your legs around my waist and sit up.” He commanded, very clearly out of breath. His face was flushed and his pupils were blown wide. I did as he asked, placing my hands on his shoulders for balance. “Are you comfortable?”

I nodded, kissing his lips quickly to assure him that I was okay. I caressed his cheek, amazed at how beautifully smooth his face was. I thought about what he would look like with stubble and blushed. He’d be even hotter with stubble. I wrapped my arms around him and nuzzled into his neck, placing light kisses there and listening to Beka’s breath hitch.

“Good. I’m going to fuck you like this and we’re going to finish like this. Can you do that for me, baby?”

I whimpered, nodded, and clung to him. I couldn’t speak, let along form coherent thoughts about anything other than how good I was getting fucked and how amazing my orgasm would feel. He had one arm wrapped around my torso to hold me to him and his other hand gripped my hip. Beka began to roll his hips up into me, using his arms to help move me. I dug my nails into his back and moaned. This new angle was intense and it was driving me to the edge quickly.

I gripped some of his hair and moved it out of the way of his neck so that I could bite his neck. I wanted to make him feel as good as he was making me feel. I bit down and began to suck, hoping to leave a large hickey. When I bit down, his grip on me tightened and there was a stutter in his movements.

“That’s it, Daddy… Lose control… Please…” I whispered into his ear, doing my best to seductively purr. I bit down on the junction of his neck and his shoulder, licking it to soothe the bites. “I’m so fucking close, Beka… Make me cum… Please Daddy…”

Otabek practically growled in response and began thrusting as hard and as fast as he could, losing all sense of rhythm.

“Beka!” I cried out, my orgasm practically blindsiding me. I knew I was close, but I didn’t think I was _that_ close. I closed my eyes and whined, scratching at his back and pulling his hair. He continued to thrust through my orgasm, chasing his own and overstimulating me. I threw my head back and gave a weak moan.

“Yuriiii…” He grunted and slammed into me one final time as he orgasmed. With great effort he pulled out and set me on the desk. He took the condom off and tossed in the trash.

“That was… Amazing. Holy fuck…” I breathed. I was definitely on cloud nine and in an exceedingly dazed state.

Otabek chuckled as he slowly moved to get some tissues to clean me off. “I’m glad you thought so. I thought it was amazing too…”

I smiled. As he was cleaning me off, I kissed his forehead. We finished cleaning ourselves up and got dressed in a comfortable silence. When I was fully dressed I pulled him into a deep kiss before he was able to put his hair back in a bun.

“Mmm… You might want to leave that down for a few days, Beka. I left some lovely hickeys.” I giggled and walked away, sitting in his chair.

“Yura, that’s rude.” His brow was furrowed but he had a fond smile on his face.

“You left them on my neck too!”

“Yes, but you typically wear your hair down, I don’t… You planned this didn’t you?”

I smirked. “Of course. I like when you wear your hair down. You look like a medieval knight. It suits you.”

“I’ll get my revenge on you yet, Yuri Plisetsky.”

“Oh? Pray tell.” I was highly intrigued. What could he possibly be planning? Did it mean that we would get to see each other again?

“You owe me an orgasm.”

“Wait, what?” I blushed immensely, my jaw dropping slightly.

_Yeah, that wasn’t what I was expecting him to say. At all._

“I made you cum twice this afternoon, kitten.”

I blinked slowly as I processed what he was implying. “Oh… And you only came once…”

“Exactly. So you’re going to visit again and… settle the score? Does that sound fair?” His voice was commanding, but heavily laced with caution like he wanted to be absolutely sure that I wanted this too.

“I think I can manage that. Fair is fair, after all. Right?” I gave him a big genuine smile.

“I can’t wait.” Otabek gave me one of his beautiful heart stopping smiles and I swear I melted into the chair.

I found enough strength to stand and walked over to hug Otabek. “I should go, Viktor will worry if I’m gone too much longer. And if he isn’t worried, Yuuri certainly will be.”

“Okay.” He said softly, holding me close. He pulled away slightly to give me a sweet kiss goodbye. "Don’t be a stranger, okay? And get home safely.”

“I won’t be a stranger. I promise I’ll be okay.”

With one last kiss goodbye, I stepped out of his office and went towards the door. I heard the wolf whistles that came from Chris and Phichit. I chuckled, but otherwise ignored them, focused on getting home before the sun set. A glance at my phone showed that it had gotten late and from knowing the area I knew that by the time I got home, the sun would already be setting.

I walked in silence, taking in the sights of the city. It was a really nice day out and I was in an amazing mood. Not even Viktor’s antics could bring me down right now.

When I reached the house I sat on the front steps and watched the orange hues of the sunset spread across the sky. As I sat there, I wondered if Beka would text me. Considering we parted so fondly, I’m assuming he will. But what if he doesn’t find my sticky note that I left with my number on it? He did kind of shove everything off of the desk in order for me to lay on it. I rolled my eyes. _You’re being ridiculous, Plisetsky. Just go inside so your stupid brother doesn’t worry himself into a tizzy._

I stood up and with one last look at the sunset, I walked inside the house.

 

Third Person POV

 

Viktor was sitting on the couch next to Yuuri, listening to him talk about his next dance routine when he heard a knock on the door. How strange, it was unusual for Viktor to get visitors. Neither he, nor Yuuri, were expecting any packages, so who was at the door? It couldn’t have been Yurio, as the doors were not locked. There was no way he had locked himself out.

Yuuri, forever the worrywart, wondered if something had happened to Yurio and someone had been sent to tell them. Viktor was confident that this was not the case and opened the door. Both men were pleasantly surprised. Outside their door stood a man about Yuuri’s age with blond hair and stunning green eyes. In his arms he had a beautiful bouquet of flowers. After ensuring that the two men were the intended recipients of the flowers, the blond man wished them well with a wink and made his way back to the flower shop whence he came.

Meanwhile, Viktor and Yuuri were equally confused at the bouquet that now sat in a lovely vase on the dining room table. It was Yuuri who noticed the first card attached to one of the stems and read it aloud. The card was a list of the different flowers and their meanings, but had no indication of who sent it. Viktor noticed the second card and read it aloud:

_Viktor and Katsudon,_

_These flowers are my way of saying ‘fuck you’ for all of your couple-y grossness. In all reality you guys mean a lot to me, but you need to chill. You guys are getting married, you have your entire life to be gross together._

_PS- I didn’t deliver these myself because I’m busy fucking the flower shop’s owner. So thanks, I guess._

_-Yurio_                                                     

They should have known. A smile began to grow on their faces as they migrated back to the living room. They were happy for him. Perhaps this meant he’d be able to start a new chapter of his life with this flower shop owner. Or perhaps it would just improve his mood by getting laid. It was impossible to tell without talking to Yurio first.

Yuuri resumed his explanation of his of his next routine while the couple waited for the young blond to return. When he did, it was Viktor who pointed out the very prominent hickeys on Yurio’s neck, causing him to curse Otabek under his breath with a soft ‘damn him’. Yuuri was quick to point out the gender of Yurio’s partner.

The Japanese man proceeded to coo to his fiancé about how their little brother was growing up and liked boys and was gay. The younger Russian found this quite endearing, but would never say so to his brother’s face. Instead, he rolled his eyes and tried to explain that Yuuri wasn’t his brother because he hadn’t married Viktor yet, and besides, since Viktor was only his half-brother, so would that even count? The answer didn’t matter to Yurio because his phone then received a text from an unknown number that read:

_From: Unknown_  
_Stop by for another visit soon, Yura. I miss you already. <3  
_ _~Beka_

Yurio smiled, and that was enough for Viktor and Yuuri. Almost.

 

Yurio’s POV

 

I was smiling at my phone after Beka had texted me, and I quickly saved his contact information, setting his name as ‘Bekaaa <3’.

To: Bekaaa <3  
I miss you too <3 I promise I’ll stop by soon. Besides, you still need to take me on a proper date ;P

_From: Bekaaa <3  
_ _Don’t forget, kitten. You still owe me another orgasm. Fair is fair, after all._

I blushed slightly and chuckled. He was playing dirty even from afar. That was fine, because I knew that two could play this game.

To: Bekaaa <3  
Oh, trust me. I won’t be forgetting that anytime soon. I’ll be good.

To: Bekaaa <3  
I promise, Daddy. ;)

I sent the double message and smirked, knowing that he was likely looking at the message and blushing profusely. Chris and Phichit were probably laughing at him, but that was fine. He played dirty first.

I looked up to see Vitya frowning at me. “What do you want, old man?”

He just sort of… Fell onto Yuuri? He stabilized Viktor with ease, and I watched as he threw his arms over his eyes. “I see how it is… Our Yurio would rather be alone than have a loving family.”

I scoffed and rolled my eyes, seeing Yuuri nod in agreement with my brother. “Oh for fuck’s sake, Viktor. Do you always have to be so damn extra?” I paused and then glanced to the side, speaking softer. “Of course I don’t want to be alone, you idiots.”

A warm and gentle smile spread on Yuuri’s face. “Awwww, that’s so sweet, Yurio.”

“Shut up, Katusdon. You know that’s not my name.”

Viktor stood up again, still in his fiancé’s embrace. “See?! You guys already fight like brothers!”

I groaned, completely exasperated and done with their shit at this point. “You know what? I hate both of you, brothers or not. I’m going to my room.”

At this, Viktor promptly fell back into the ‘grief-stricken’ pose that he loved oh so much and wailed. “He’s shutting us out already! They grow up so fast…”

Yuuri just stood there and patted Viktor’s back, pretending to be just as grief-stricken. “I know, I know.”

I hadn’t even turned to leave the living room and they were already clutching each other and fake sobbing. I pinched the bridge of my nose and sighed. “Oh my god, what do I have to do to get you guys to shut up and stop acting like this?”

“That’s a good question.” Yuuri answered, a mischievous sparkle in his eyes. I had a feeling he knew exactly what was going to happen next, and it was almost worrisome. If anything, it gave me a hint as per what Viktor was about to say.

“We’ll never stop! But we might step back a little bit if you give us a hug~!”

_I knew it. He'll do almost anything to get a hug from me. I wish he knew that he didn’t have to con hugs out of me. If he just asked for one, I would give him one. The fact of the matter is that Vitya gives really good hugs._

I sighed and held my arms out slightly, indicating I was ready for a hug. “You're ridiculous. Just get it over with.”

In a blink of an eye, Viktor had let go of Yuuri and rushed towards me tackling me in a way that I can describe with the completely cringe worthy mid-2000’s term known as ‘glomping’.

I groaned and hugged him back, a small smile on my lips. I hugged him tightly, not knowing when he would ask for another.

I felt him move one of his arms, presumably to open the hug to- yep there was Yuuri, joining the hug. As soon as he wrapped an arm around me, I did the same. I now had an arm wrapped around each of them, hugging them tightly.

Okay so maybe I do actually care about them a lot. Maybe they are an important part of my life. And maybe, just maybe, I already see Yuuri as my brother, wedding be damned.

Maybe that's enough. For now.

 

~Sometime later~

 

“God _damnit_!” I yelled, slamming my fist down onto the surface of the dining room table where my laptop set up. “This is fucking bullshit.”

“Yuri?” Viktor’s voice sounded tentative and I looked over at him and glared. His normally cheerful face was twisted in slight worry.

“What do you want?” I snarled. There were pieces of my hair falling out of the messy bun I had it in and said pieces of hair were subsequently falling in my face. They did nothing to improve my mood. I unlocked my phone to stop my music from playing. Even though I was angry, I had respect for my brother, so I pushed my phone to the side after closing out of the Spotify app to listen to what he had to say.

“How about you take a break from college searching and relax a bit?” His voice was gentle and he was trying to do the brotherly thing and help, but I was still in a rage.

My gap year was coming to a close and I hadn't figured out a career, or even a college. I had no ideas about jobs at all and the end of the year was fast approaching. The past couple of months had seemed to just fly by since meeting Otabek. I spent most of my time with him.

I watched as Yuuri came into the dining room from the kitchen, clearly in the middle of making lunch. “Viktor is right, you've been researching colleges and careers almost nonstop for days now, Yurio. Please take a break. Come have lunch with us!”

I stood up quickly, almost knocking the chair I was sitting in down in the process and walked into the living room. I promptly fell face first onto one of the sofas and buried my face in a pillow. I decided to lay there quietly in hopes that they would leave me alone. It didn't seem like they followed me, so I sighed. This was exceedingly stressful, therefore it was completely justifiable to just scream into the pillow.

 

Third Person POV

 

Unbeknownst to Yuri as he lay there on the couch releasing some stress into the pillow, his brother noticed his still unlocked phone on the dining room table.

Viktor quickly went over to it and touched the screen to prevent it from locking and looked over to Yuuri.

"We have a rare opportunity here, lyubov moya.” He said.

“Vitya, I'm not sure this is the best time to snoop through Yurio’s phone. But perhaps we can use this opportunity to make him feel better?” He moved to his fiancé’s side as he spoke and looked at their little brother’s phone. His home screen was a picture of Otabek working at the flower shop and both men found it endearing to see.

Viktor smiled brightly. “I like the way you think. Shall we text Otabek then?”

“That's exactly what I was going to suggest.” Yuuri smiled as Viktor opened Yuri’s messenger app, not the least bit surprised to see that the first conversation in the app was Otabek. Well, ‘Bekaaa <33333’. “Awww, Viktor look at his contact name!”

“I'd say that our Yurio is pretty seriously in love, wouldn't you?” Yuuri nodded in response and Viktor opened the conversation. “What should we tell him?”

“Hmmmm… Here, I have an idea. Give me the phone.”

Viktor obliged and watched as his fiancé wrote out the text that would make their little brother's day so much better.

“What do you think?” He asked, returning the phone to the other man.

“Let’s see… ‘Hey Otabek, its Yuuri. Yurio's a wreck right now. College. Do you think you might be able to spare some time to try and help him?’. Hmmm, almost. Let me add something.” He typed out a second part to the message and handed the phone back to Yuuri.

“Oh god, what did you put… ‘Beka. Visit your boyfriend, he's sulking. Sooner rather than later, as he's taken to yelling at us. See you soon! Viktor.’ That works well, I think. Okay let's send it."

“Yuuri this is perfect! We'll finally get to see how they interact!” Viktor exclaimed quietly, hoping to not disturb the very upset nineteen year old in the living room. He hit the send button and locked Yuri's phone, gesturing for Yuuri to follow him.

The two men retreated upstairs in order to force the younger Russian into answering the door. They didn't go very far, instead just sitting at the top of the stairs. They wanted to see how Otabek calmed Yurio down, both having had bad experiences attempting to calm him.

All that was left to do now, was wait.

 

Yurio’s POV

 

It had been about fifteen minutes since I retreated to the couch and I hadn't been disturbed by my brother or Yuuri. It was a miracle. Clearly they had gotten the message that I wanted to be left alone.

That's when the doorbell rang.

I waited for the sound of footsteps to indicate someone answering the door but they never came. Those assholes were making me answer the door weren't they?

I groaned and rolled off the couch, landing on the floor with a soft thud. I sighed and sat up, not wanting to answer the door. Who the hell was here in the middle of the day, anyway?

I slowly stood and walked over to the front door, hoping that either Viktor or Katsudon would have heard the door and made their way to the door. They hadn't, big surprise.

I opened the door and was surprised to see Otabek on the other side. I tilted my head off to the side and raised an eyebrow.

“Beka? Shouldn't you be at work? What about the-”

Before I could finish my sentence, he grabbed my face, pulled me down to his level, and kissed me. I expected it to be full of fiery passion but was pleasantly surprised that it was a soft and sweet kiss. I leaned into it and wrapped my arms around his waist to pull him closer as he wrapped his arms around my neck.

He pulled away and smiled up at me. “Chris can handle the shop. You need to calm down and relax. That's why I'm here.”

“Wait, what?” I paused, confused again. I tried to think. _Had I texted him and asked him to come over? No I don’t think that I did, so how-_

The sound of muffled giggles coming from the direction of the stairs answered my question before I could finish asking it.

“Goddamn it, Vitya.” I snarled, already turning to leave Otabek’s embrace to go yell at my older brother.

He didn't let me move away from him. Beka pulled me closer and smiled, brushing some of my messy hair out of my face. “Yuuri too. You'll thank them later.”

I sighed and nodded, conceding defeat. “Yeah, you're probably right… Now get in here and cuddle me, I'm stressed.”

“I know you are, Yura. That's why I'm here.” He placed a light kiss on my lips and led me inside and to the couch. He sat down and patted his thighs. “Come here, kitten.”

His voice was soft and soothing. I just smiled and reveled in the warm, happy feeling in my chest that came with such domesticity.

 

Third Person POV

Viktor and Yuuri sat on the staircase observing the entire ordeal. They weren't entirely out of sight, but it was enough to not be noticed by Yuri when he turned around to be led to the couch.

The older man turned to his fiancé and raised an eyebrow. Had Yuuri heard what their little brother had been called? He nodded and pointed at the young couple.

Yuri, in all of his six foot glory, was getting onto Otabek’s lap and essentially curling up into a ball. His head nuzzled into the crook of his boyfriend’s neck and they just sat there a moment, enjoying each other's company.

It took a lot of self-control for Viktor not to squeal in excitement. Yurio and Otabek were just _so CUTE_. Instead of squealing, he opted for gently tapping his fiancé’s leg in excitement.

That's when Otabek started playing with Yuri's hair. He undid the messy bun that was barely held together and started gently combing his hair. Yuri visibly relaxed into Otabek and let out a contented sigh. He was almost glowing with happiness.

“Thank you, Beka. I really needed this.” The blond murmured, nuzzling into his boyfriend’s chest.

"That's why I got here so quickly. As soon as I got the message from Viktor and Yuuri, I decided that I had come see you. I asked Chris if he’d be oaky with taking care of the shop and closing it because I needed to take off to help you. He didn’t even respond, just pushed me out the door.”

Yuri giggled, not surprised in the slightest. Chris was practically Beka’s wingman at this point and it was greatly appreciated. He made sure that the flower shop was running smoothly at all times so that Otabek was able to leave whenever he wanted to go spend time with Yuri, whether it was for a lunch date or opening the shop because Yuri had spent the night at Otabek’s place. The latter happened frequently, so Chris opened the shop everyday just in case.

Yuuri and Viktor were shocked as they watched the young couple. Was this their Yuri? He seemed so soft and happy. He was smiling and a light blush dusted his cheeks. Was this the same Yuri Plisetsky that had just been yelling at them? It didn't seem possible that this person was the same as Viktor’s brother.

And yet, he really was. It was astonishing to see just how happy they were together, but it was nice too. Viktor didn’t think he’d ever get to see Yuri so calm and content. It seemed to him that his baby brother had found his two L’s in the form of a Kazakhstani flower shop owner. Life and love had the strangest ways of revealing themselves to people once they were ready. Viktor’s L’s had come in the form of a Japanese dance student, and he was proud of Yurio for finding his L’s so early in life.

Viktor felt Yuuri rapidly patting his leg and shaking him slightly. He turned to see a very excited Japanese man that had a sparkle in his eye, a sparkle that was usually only there when had an idea, like a new dance routine. Viktor’s brow furrowed, wondering what his fiancé could possibly be thinking.

“Soulmates, Vitya! They've _got_ to be soulmates!” He whispered, though it was more of a stage whisper due to his excitement. “Just look at them. They fit together like puzzle pieces. Have you ever seen something so wonderful?”

Viktor gave a soft gasp and looked down at his brother who was practically nuzzling into Otabek’s neck. He grabbed his fiancé’s hand and squeezed it once. “Yuuri, you’re right! There’s no way they’re not soulmates… They fit so well together! I think our little brother has found _The One_.”

Yuuri let out an audible gasp that was easily noticed by the lovebirds on the sofa. He was so happy that Viktor saw the same thing that he did. And honestly? Yuri and Otabek reminded him of himself and Viktor. “Really? You agree with me, Vitenka?”

Viktor nodded and they watched Yuri and Otabek snuggle closer together on the couch. “Of course I do, lyubov moya. Just look at them, they’re perfect for each other, rather like us.”

They smiled and snuggled into each other’s embrace, watching their brother be as affectionate as a cuddly kitten.

 

Yurio’s POV

 

I smiled and leaned into Otabek’s touch, murmuring softly. “Thank you. It really means a lot.”

Beka, being the man of little words that he was, just kissed my head and hummed his affirmation. He didn’t need to speak for me to know what he was saying. It was something along the lines of “you’re welcome, Yura but you don’t have to thank me every five minutes, you silly kitten”. He’s said it plenty of times before, and he’d say it plenty more times. We had a way of speaking to each other without actually saying anything, and I loved it. Most everything we said was conveyed through subtle touches or glances. We worked well together in that sense, and in most others too.

It made me think of what Viktor and Katsudon were mumbling about up on the stairs. I don’t think they were even trying to be subtle at this point, but it didn’t matter. All their talk about soulmates had me thinking about it. I believed them too.

“Hey, Beka?”

He was playing with my hair, and I think he was making a few small braids. “Hm?”

“We should get married.” I said it bluntly, not even moving away from Otabek’s embrace to look up at him. I had closed my eyes a few minutes ago in order to relax into him a bit more.

I heard two very loud gasps from the stairwell and I just smirked. Any stealth they thought they had up until now was completely gone.

“Are you proposing to me, Yura?”

“Yeah, but indirectly. I’ll do it properly when we’re ready. Ring and all.” I could practically hear Viktor’s internal meltdown and I was _living_ for it. He was probably gonna rush me later and hug me for about ten minutes straight, but that was fine.

“I look forward to it.” I could always count on Beka to have the calmest reaction to things I said, especially if I was saying it to get a rise out of my brother. His voice was fairly monotone, but he hugged me closer to him as he spoke, revealing his true emotions. He was ecstatic that I brought up, regardless of the context. I nuzzled my face into him and smiled.

“Oh, and Beka?”

“Hm?” His voice rumbled in his chest and I knew that I would never get tired of hearing it. I loved listening to him speak when I had my ear pressed against his chest to hear how the sound reverberates in his chest. It was very soothing for me.

“Can I move in with you?” I had been meaning to ask him this for a while, but this was the perfect opportunity that I had been waiting for.

“Of course, Yura. I thought you’d never ask.” Otabek kissed the top of my head again and I felt my chest swell with happiness. I swear that Beka’s kisses added several years to my life every time I was lucky enough to receive one. Which was almost all the time when we together.

I smiled and I knew that everything was going to be all right.

 

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> Well there you have it! If you liked it, please be sure to check out the cosplay photos done by [@inuleinonice!](https://inuleinonice.tumblr.com) The pictures are amazing and I highly recommend you go check them out. You can find them [here.](https://inuleinonice.tumblr.com/post/164830194239/this-is-my-second-entry-for-the-yoi-shit-bang)


End file.
